A trop vouloir jouer avec le jeu, on finit par se brûler
by ettoile
Summary: Jim a un nouvel uniforme rouge flamboyant. Pour Spock, il ressemble à un démon de la tentation. Et avec ça, des idées étranges lui traversent l'esprit. Il suffit d'un rêve, d'un contact chaud, d'un regard pour que tout bascule...et d'un vulcain somnambule. (K/S. En cours.)


**Hey les gens !**

**Vous êtes content de me voir aussi présente ces derniers temps, ne dites pas le contraire ! J'avais ce one-shot en préparation depuis...quoi, 3 mois ? Mais j'arrivais pas à le continuer, encore moins à le finir. Je tenais absolument à vous le partager !**

**Infos :**** par moment, j'alterne le point de vue de Spock à celui de Kirk ! (d'où les lignes de séparation)  
**

**Droits :**** les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne gagne pas d'argent, ****l'histoire en revanche est à moi**** !**

**Enjoy !**

Il était habillé en rouge. C'était son nouvel uniforme : il avait été promu. Spock sourit à cette pensée. Depuis combien de temps Jim rêvait-il de cette promotion ?

- 3,456 jours Capitaine, avait-il répondu.

Et son supérieur avait rit. Un rire joyeux qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis longtemps. Mais son ami avait retrouvé sa joie, c'était le plus important.

/FLASH BACH DEBUT/

Une fois le nouvel habit porté, Jim avait – limite – couru pour le montrer à Spock. Comment le vulcain allait-il réagir face à son nouvel accoutrement ? Allait-il l'aimé ? Ou le détesté ? Il espérait bien sûr la première solution, mais son officier pouvait le surprendre, il ne savait guère à quoi s'attendre. Il n'y avait, à priori, aucune raison de ne pas l'aimer. C'était le résultat de toutes ses missions, le fruit de son dur labeur. Sa fierté.

/ FLASH BACK FIN/

* * *

Les yeux perçant de Spock sur lui le firent tressaillir. Il savait ce que son scientifique était en train de faire. Il l'observait. Très minutieusement. Chaque parcelle de son corps était comme passée sous rayon-x. C'était déstabilisant...et quelque peu frustrant. Pourquoi frustrant ? Peut-être parce que lui n'arrivait pas à faire de même sur Spock.

* * *

Ce dernier, une étrange lueur dans les yeux, regardait son Capitaine. Le nouvel uniforme rouge pétard faisait ressortir les cheveux blond et les yeux marrons de Jim. De plus, la combinaison faisait ressortir son torse et ses formes en général. Il lui allait à ravir.

- Alors qu'en penses-tu ? demanda Jim sans pouvoir s'empêcher de tutoyer son ami.

- L'uniforme vous va bien, répondit d'un ton neutre le vulcain.

Jim parut un instant déçu mais fit pourtant un beau sourire en guise de ré ne fit rien. Il était plongé dans ses pensées – on pouvait le deviner à son regard vide et ses sourcils légèrement froncés. Kirk attendit patiemment que l'introspection de son ami se termine.

Dans son esprit, le vulcain commençait à...trop penser. L'idée que, dans cette tenue, Jim ressemblait à un démon de la tentation lui était rapidement venu et, depuis, il avait un peu de mal à l'oublier. Il dû se réciter cinq formules chimiques complexes avant de pouvoir être à nouveau opérationnel. Il cligna des yeux et entendit un léger rire. Quelle belle voix – ah non c'est vrai, se contrôler.

Spock se concentra tout en inspirant ( pour se calmer). Il réussit à chasser une mauvaise image de son esprit et put regarder à nouveau normalement son Capitaine. Ce dernier n'avait pas bougé, comme si il avait eu peur de déranger le vulcain.

- Je me demande bien à quoi vous pensiez ! Parfois, j'aimerais pouvoir me faufiler dans votre tête. Je suis sûr que je découvrirais des choses surprenantes !

* * *

Jim plaisantait et Spock le savait, mais il dût tout de même retenir un frisson – de peur, de dégoût...ou d'autre chose, il ne le savait pas. Inconsciemment, cela était lié au fait que Jim l'avait à nouveau vouvoyez. Oui, parce que même si il ne le montrait pas, Spock appréciait énormément que son ami de toujours le tutoie. Mais, malgré la peine que le vouvoiement lui provoquait, il y avait autre chose. Son esprit réfléchissait, de toute ses forces, sans pour autant trouver une réponse adéquate. La concentration était telle qu'il en oublia la présence de son Capitaine.

* * *

Kirk se douta que son second était à nouveau plonger dans d'interminables réflexions, aussi ne savait-il que faire. Devait-il partir ? Restait là ? Il avait encore pas mal de travail à accomplir, la première option était prioritaire, mais son corps ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser en plan son ami. Ce dernier méritait plus de reconnaissance que cela, il devait au moins le sortir de sa tête et le saluer, avant de partir vers le pont.

Se raclant la gorge, soudain mal à l'aise car Spock le regardait toujours avec intensité, Jim avança vers le vulcain. Petit pas par petit pas, ne voulant surprendre son ami (même si, surprendre un vulcain, vraiment ? Ce n'était pas possible, encore moins quand il s'agissait de Spock !). Ne sachant que faire de ses mains, il les utilisa pour remettre sa veste en place, puis les cacha dans son dos. Sa gêne n'était pas perceptible par tout le monde, mais si Spock avait été à nouveau conscient de sa présence, nul doute qu'il l'aurait perçu. Il aurait sans doute poser des questions, se demandant pourquoi il était gêné. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un tendre sourire à cette pensée, et c'est avec une soudaine poussée de courage qu'il posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami. Il savait que ce simple geste sortirait son ami de ses réflexions.

* * *

Un contact. Chaud. Presque brulant. L'esprit embrumé par trop de concentration, Spock dû cligner des yeux quelques secondes pour reprendre contenance. Ce n'est qu'après ce laps de temps qu'il tourna légèrement la tête vers son épaule pour y trouver une main, celle de Jim. Étrange, il n'avait pas vu ni entendu son ami se rapprocher. Peut-être devrait-il parler de ce moment d'absence au docteur McCoy ? Non. Il risquerait de poser trop de questions, et le vulcain détestait cela, surtout lorsque cela concernait ses sentiments. A la place, il demanderait à prendre congé plus tôt que d'ordinaire et irait se reposer. Il irait sans nul doute mieux après.

* * *

Jim sembla heureux de voir son ami « revenir à lui ». Spock se demanda brièvement si il avait été « absent » longtemps. Il ne poserait cependant pas la question, ne voulant en connaître la réponse. Son Capitaine sembla vouloir s'excuser, de part son regard. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Et c'est sur cette incompréhension passagère qu'il le vit tourner les talons et partir. Le travail... En tant que Capitaine de l'Enterprise, il avait beaucoup de choses à faire, le scientifique le savait bien, mais il aurait aimé que cette petite entrevue dure plus longtemps. Il ne se rendit pas vraiment compte qu'il avait dévoré son ami des yeux jusqu'à ne plus avoir son corps à porter de vue. Et ce n'est qu'une minute après qu'il se rendit compte être dans sa chambre. Peut-être pouvait-il se reposer maintenant ? Juste quelques minutes, le temps de se poser l'esprit, et après il retournerait sur le pont, à assister son ami de toujours.

Spock n'avait été sujet au somnambulisme qu'à de très rares occasions et uniquement lorsque ses émotions étaient trop fortes pour les ignorer. Cette nuit-là, lorsqu'il se coucha, ce fut le cas. Tout ça à cause d'un rêve. Un simple et stupide rêve. Comment une chose aussi illogique pouvait avoir une force aussi grande ? Il ne le saurait sans doute jamais. Et cela le rendait terriblement anxieux chaque fois qu'il s'endormait. Perdre le contrôle de son corps était pour Spock inacceptable. C'était un trait de caractère purement humain qui le rendait faible et impuissant. Il détestait encore plus le côté humain en lui à cause de cela.

Le rêve qu'il fit était très étrange. A la fois chaud, chaleureux, et froid, immense. Le rouge était présent partout où son regard allait. Il était concentré en un endroit particulier et le vulcain marcha – ou flotta, il ne le savait pas – jusqu'à ce point. Ses yeux se posèrent sur une forme lui rappelant quelqu'un. Une personne proche de lui dans la réalité. Dès qu'il croisa le regard marron de l'autre, il sut. C'était le Capitaine Kirk. Pourquoi était-il là, assoupit, au milieu de son rêve ? Spock avait déjà rêvé de Jim, c'était inutile de le nier, mais de cette façon. D'habitude, ils se contentaient de jouer une partie d'échec ou de débattre sur un plan d'exploration. Là, en revanche, Jim était dans son uniforme – le rouge flamboyant – et il dormait, paisiblement au vue de son visage serein et de sa respiration. Et Spock était heureux. Béatement heureux. Autant que lorsqu'il avait revu Jim bien vivant, alors qu'il avait cru le tuer. Ce n'était vraiment que dans ces moments qu'il perdait le contrôle de lui-même et laissait voir ses sentiments. C'était dangereux, il en était conscient, on pouvait à tout moment retourner contre lui ce qu'il ressentait. Mais, comme un dicton terrien le dit si bien, « on ne fait pas toujours ce que l'on veut dans la vie ».

D'une main hésitante, il toucha le visage endormit. Le contact était doux, chaud. Ses doigts devaient être plus chaud (il était vulcain après tout) car il ressentit un léger froid l'envahir. Puis, doucement, lentement, il continua son exploration. Il traça la courbe de la mâchoire du blond. Descendit le long de son cou. Toucha le torse musclé. Voulant littéralement goûter la peau claire et abîmée par endroits de Jim, Spock s'installa au-dessus de lui, ses jambes encadrant celles de son ami – cette position donne mal aux bras et aux jambes sur le long terme, mais c'est pratique pour pas mal de choses. D'une façon extrêmement sensuelle, le vulcain se pencha et renifla l'objet de ses désirs, partant du bas du torse et remontant aux cheveux. Des cheveux si beaux, si blonds et si doux. Son nez inspira une bouffée supplémentaire. Jim sentait la menthe, à cause de son gel douche, et aussi un peu le sable. Un mélange étrange et si tentant... Reprenant son exploration initiale, Spock voulut cette fois se servir de ses lèvres. Il les posa d'abord sur les cernes de son ami, comme si il tentait de les effacer, puis traça une seconde fois sa mâchoire. Les doigts et les lèvres lui procuraient des sensations très différentes. Il en eut peur au début, avant de se rappeler que ce n'était qu'un rêve et qu'il pouvait se le permettre sans crainte. Il laissa donc son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer et ses sens s'exacerber. Quand il arriva à la base du cou, il eut une soudaine pulsion qui lui fit donner un coup de langue sur la peau appétissante sous ses yeux. Le corps sous lui commença à réagir, comme si il émergeait, et Spock se stoppa brutalement. Jim avait ouvert les yeux à demis et le regardait, la bouche légèrement ouverte. Il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre quoique ce soit. Et en même temps il était si sexy ! Il n'en fallut pas plus à Spock pour laisser passer une autre pulsion : celle de prendre les lèvres de son confrère. Le contact fut tendre, hésitant, tremblant. Beaucoup d'émotions traversèrent le vulcain. Le désir, l'envie, la curiosité, la tendresse, la peur, l'appréhension.

Peut-être était-ce le choc de ce cocktail explosif qui le sortit de son état, ou l'étrange stupeur présente dans le regard de son supérieur, toujours est-il qu'il finit par se rendre compte d'une chose très importante. Primordiale même, et qui allait changer des choses. Il ne rêvait pas. Au début, il avait rêvé, mais à un moment qu'il ne saurait définir, son corps avait bougé de lui-même pour aller dans la chambre de son ami. Toutes les caresses et baisers avaient été fait pour de vrai. Si il n'était pas vulcain, Spock aurait juré à coup sûr. Il commençait à reprendre connaissance et la situation lui déplaisait clairement. Avant même que Jim ait le temps de poser une question, le scientifique était déjà partit. Il s'était lâchement enfui dans sa chambre, prit par une peur soudaine. Son corps tremblant comme une feuille, le regard presque fou, il fonça sous la douche. Laissant couler l'eau froide sur sa tunique de nuit et ses jambes flanchaient, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même au fond de la douche. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris, lui qui n'avait jamais réalisé avoir un tel désir pour son ami.

La seule chose dont son esprit dément sur le coup était sûr était que la cause principale de tout ceci était le nouvel uniforme rouge de Jim. Oui, il l'avait sentit au premier regard, « un diable de la tentation ». A trop vouloir jouer avec le feu, il s'était brûlé les ailes.

**Et voilà ! Alors votre avis ? OwO**

**Il y aura donc une suite ! Avec je-ne-sais combien de chapitres ! Réjouissez-vous 8D  
**

**Dites-moi tout en review !**


End file.
